Good Intentions
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Setsuna is asleep, so Kuu tries baking again... SetsunaxKuu. 6 of 10lilies. -Oneshot-


**Good intentions**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Kuu's cooking, shoujo ai, etc etc.

**Disclaimer:** KyoSora isn't mine. I'm borrowing the characters for fun and will return them in almost the same condition when I'm done.

Number 6 of 10lilies. Posted specifically for International Femmeslash Day.

--

When Kuu had woken up that morning, she was surprised to find her lover still in bed with her. She had sat up and leaned over, stroking her hand through the silky blond strands in an attempt to wake her up, but she hadn't even stirred. It was then that she remembered what day it was, and had gotten out of bed as delicately and quietly as she could manage before hurriedly dressing and making her way downstairs, a smile on her face.

From the scarce light coming from the window, the orange-haired girl had realised how early it actually was, wondering how she had come to wake up without an alarm or a gentle nudge from her girlfriend. But as she walked through the hall toward the kitchen, she figured it was a good thing, considering the date. Entering, she opened up the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice, sipping on it as she pondered what to do. Today was very special to her, after all.

It hadn't felt like it at all, but this day was their one year anniversary. Every day by Setsuna's side had been so fun that she hadn't felt like it had been a long time at all; in fact, it felt as if the days were much too short.

But, nevertheless, it had been a year, and she intended on celebrating it somehow.

Donning the green frilled apron that she had been given so long ago, she moved over the counter and opened the recipe book, thumbing through it awkwardly. She wanted to make sure that the thing she would cook would be delicious; Setsuna was the one who usually cooked all their meals perfectly, so she wanted to return the favour. Since she was no good at cooking anything else – the fried eggs were testament to her lack of skills – that left her with the option of cake or nothing.

And so it was because of this that Kuu had decided to bake a cake.

Nodding to herself in determination, the blue-eyed girl moved back to the fridge and cupboards, gathering the ingredients. She felt nervous as she got out a bowl and a whisk, smiling weakly as she started to mix everything together, getting flour and yolk all over the place. Sneezing from the white powder, she was reminded of the time that Setsuna had been copying all of her movements; from moving in the same way as her in the morning to wearing her clothes at the school. They were fond memories, and definitely some of her favourites.

Checking the book yet again, she poured the contents from the bowl into a different dish, preheating the oven as she took another sip of her juice. There was still no sound from the higher floor, so she figured that Setsuna was still fast asleep, a little pleased with herself for being up first. It was something that had never actually happened, at least, not until today. With a sigh, she put down the near-empty glass, pulling on oven mitts as she opened the door and slid the dish in. Then it was back to the cookbook, finding how long she should bake it for.

It turned out to need about thirty minutes. Feeling bored, she closed the oven door and went for a wander around the house, looking for something to clean or read whilst she waited. When in the living room, she found a novel on the table, picking it up to find it to be a story about a clown…

She was a few chapters in when she could smell burning, and her eyes widened. Flinging the book down, she dashed into the kitchen, trying to turn off the oven as quickly as possible. When she opened the oven door, she was met with a faceful of smoke, coughing as she tried to flap it away, tugging on the oven gloves and reaching in to pull the dish out. It was red hot, and she winced as she flung it onto the side ungraciously, wincing as she looked down at it. It didn't look like a cake now.

Looking up from the burnt mess that once had the potential to become a cake, Kuu spotted Setsuna walking in, wearing a dressing gown loosely. The clothing reminded her very much of when she had first met Kaon and Himiko, but she strongly felt that Setsuna was even more beautiful than Kaon had been. Going red, she wanted to try and hide the evidence of the skills she lacked, but she knew it was too late. The blonde had obviously seen it by now, and it would only look suspicious if she tried to cover it up. It would definitely be more embarrassing if she had to show her after that, so she just took off the gloves, putting them on the side.

"Good morning, Kuu."

"G-Good morning!!" Stammering, she felt a little like an idiot when she saw the inquisitive look on her fellow Angel's face, knowing she was acting a tiny bit odd. She expected the other girl to comment, but was surprised when she just moved over, hugging her tightly.

"I was worried when I awoke alone… I smelt smoke and didn't know where you were." The arms around her grew even closer together, and she went pink, happy Setsuna cared so much. She wrapped her arms around her in turn, neither of them caring about how messy she was from her baking. Though Kuu was happy for the concern, she felt guilty for making Setsuna worry over nothing, holding tighter to her.

"I'm sorry…"

"…Is that a cake?" Going red to the roots of her hair, Kuu pulled back, trying to pick up the dish without the mitts, panicking a little from the confused tone in Setsuna's voice. It was _so_ embarrassing…!

"Oh, this? No, it's just—ouch!" She dropped the dish as she felt it burn her finger, whimpering as she shook it about, trying to make it cool. Out of the blue, her girlfriend grabbed her wrist and brought the abused finger to her mouth, sucking on it. Face going even redder, Kuu just looked at her, surprised by how it seemed to stop hurting almost instantly. At that moment, their eyes met and she shivered; unable to help herself after seeing the look on Setsuna's face. "S-Setsuna…" She stammered, slowly drawing her finger out of the other Angel's mouth. "I-I should clean up…"

Suddenly her wrist was grasped, and she was forcefully moved over to the sink, her girlfriend shoving her hand under cold water to ensure the burn would stop stinging. She felt fidgety as she had her hand gently towel dried afterward, the tip of her finger being given a quick kiss. The next thing she knew, the blonde's arms were around her again, pulling her flush against her body, Kuu going red as she felt the warmth of Setsuna's breasts. She could feel the other girl's face pressed into her hair, hearing her inhale deeply before pulling back.

"You smell of flour." The blonde rubbed her hands gently up and down her back as she studied her face, causing the blue-eyed girl to feel embarrassed. She wasn't used to such scrutiny, after all. She was much more used to sly glances and kisses. Suddenly smiling, Setsuna let go and reached out for her hand, grasping it gently and starting to lead her out of the kitchen. "We can clean this up later." Flushing darkly as she was dragged up the stairs to the bathroom, Kuu did not object.


End file.
